This invention relates generally to adjusters and brackets, and in particular to a combination adjuster and bracket assembly for use in connection with sealed-beam reflector style lamps but is not limited to sealed reflectors.
Sealed-beam style reflector lamp assemblies used as vehicle headlights or fog lights typically comprise several basic parts: a mounting bracket, a sealed-beam lamp (generally including a reflector sealed to a lens with a bulb therein), and at least one adjuster. The mounting bracket is secured to the vehicle and the lamp is pivotably attached thereto so as to allow the aim of the lamp to be adjusted using the adjuster. The mounting bracket and adjuster are typically separately supplied to the manufacturer of the lamp which assembles the components together and provides a completed lamp assembly to the automobile manufacturer.
Conventionally, adjusters are supplied by a subcontractor to the company producing the completed sealed-beam reflector lamp assembly, typically the manufacturer of the lamp. The manufacturer of the lamp attaches the adjuster components to the mounting bracket and to the reflector so as to create a completed lamp assembly. Because of the multiple steps required to assemble the completed lamp assembly using conventional adjusters, the adjusters are supplied to the lamp manufacturer in their component parts which are installed to the lamp and the bracket. Once assembly is completed, the lamp assembly is shipped to the automobile manufacturer for installation to the vehicle. Thus, in order to facilitate assembly of the complete lamp assembly, it is desirable to provide a single pre-assembled bracket and adjuster sub-assembly to the company producing the completed lamp assembly.
Additionally, there are several drawbacks to conventional adjuster and bracket designs used in sealed-beam lamp assemblies. First, the installation of conventional adjusters requires multiple steps at the time of installation to the mounting bracket and lamp including using the adjuster to pre-aim the reflector within the bracket so that little to no adjustment is needed once the lamp assembly is installed into the vehicle. Second, the use of conventional adjusters requires the lamp manufacturer to separately stock the multiple parts required to complete the assembly and installation of the adjuster. Finally, the fin that extends from the back side of the reflector to engage the adjuster often requires a hole perpendicular to molding die draw and a thick wall which both adds tooling expense and may create difficulties in the molding of optically correct lamps.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adjuster and bracket assembly design that is more efficiently assembled by the lamp manufacturer, eliminates pre-aiming of the reflector, reduces tooling expenses and molding difficulties, is provided to the final lamp manufacturer as a single piece, and is cost-effective. The present invention relates to a combination adjuster and bracket for automotive lamps and to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved by existing adjusters and brackets. Of course, the present invention may be used in connection with fog lamps and regular headlamps and may also have application in a multitude of non-automotive lamp assemblies where similar performance capabilities are required. The present invention may also be used on internally movable reflector lamps (such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,136, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) by including the bracket features disclosed herein inside the lamp housing and providing access to the adjuster through a covered access port or protruding the aiming screw head through a sealed hole in the housing. Additionally, the invention may be adapted to provide two adjusters on a single bracket so as to allow adjustment in both vertical and horizontal directions.